Bed of lies
by Muraille
Summary: One shot jetara but bad/sad . Jet cheats on Katara with Azula and tries and explains .katara lets her feelings out through a song "bed of lies" talking about the truth of the matter . Some unsuitable language in the song otherwise clean . Rating T for pain , idea of sex and language . Enjoy!


**Bed of lies**

Chapter 1:

"Let me explain...", Jet pleaded getting hold of me .

"LEAVE ME BE JET , I SAW IT ALL . YOU SICK, SICK LIAR! THERE'S NO EXPLANATION!", I screamed as tears fell down from my eyes . I was broken into a billion pieces , scarred for life . "Look ... It wasn't what it looked like ", I tried convincing me . But I shook my head in disbelief, I was still crying . I pushed him out of my way as I made my way to my next class . He tried to follow me of course , I slapped him as hard as I could . He touched his cheek and fell back in pain , I ignored it and walked away . I felt no guilt at all , no shame whatsoever. Next I made a quick stop at the toilets to wash my face then headed for class . Everyone looked in my direction once I entered the room , I took no notice of them . I just walked in quickly and sat at my desk . My eyes were still watery , I wasn't in the mood for this . "Right class , as you know tonight is the big concert . This lesson you are simply going to practice for the show , so off you go !", Mr Iroh said and with that we rushed to our instruments to practice . "Kat!", I turned my attention to the voice . It was Suki , Toph and Ty lee .

"What's up girl ?", Toph asked . Even blind I could tell she would easily sense my sadness. "Jet cheated on me ...", I said softly more tears fell down my face as I closed my eyes upset . I felt Suki's arms around me , comforting me . She guided me to chair which I took gladly . "Now take a deep breath and explain slowly . We couldn't hear what you said ", Suki said rubbing my back .

"It's simple . Jet cheated on me , I SAW HIM!", I shouted but the music was so loud no one heard except them . "No way...", Ty lee exclaimed.

"Sshhh Ty lee . With who?", Toph interrupted .

"Azula ...", I muttered. It all went quiet, no one spoke . We having our own two minute silence even though we were bombarded by noise .Then a brilliant idea popped into my head , it meant no running but fighting . Standing my ground and letting my feelings out without people actually knowing . I whispered to my friends the idea , at first they looked confused but nodded . I felt glad they agreed , they were supporting me and they were on my side . It was all I could ask for at this point in time , to feel understood. We began practicing like everyone else keeping in mind my secret way to startle Jet tonight . Deadly but without the use of violence .

_5 hours later ..._

This was it , the moment had come . I was ready to kick his ass and show him what it truly means to break someone's heart . The room was invaded by people and seats were filling very quickly . I saw Jet through the the tiny curtain hole, a usual smirk playing on his face . It made my cheeks blush but my head boil .He was surrounded by his mates and Azula was with him of course . She made me puke too , but I was sticking to the plan . It was now or never , no going back ."Ok show time girls", I heard Mr Iroh say . The curtains were raised and everyone could see us . Nerves were rising inside me but I pulled myself together . I smiled at the crowd then started to sing .

_you ever think of me when you lie,_

_Lie down in your bed, your bed of lies?_

_And I knew better than to look in your eyes_

_They only pretend you would be mine_

_And oh how you made me believe_

_You had me caught in every web that you weave_

_But do you ever think of me when you lie,_

_Lie down in your bed, your bed of lies?_

_You could never make eye contact_

_Everything you got was based off of my contacts_

_You a fraud, but I'mma remain icon-stat_

_Balenciaga's on my boots with the python strap_

_You was caught up in the rush, and you was caught up in the thrill of it_

_You was with me way before I hit a quarter mil' in it_

_Put you in the crib and you ain't never pay a bill in it_

_I was killin' it, man you got me poppin' pills in it_

_I told Baby hit you, I said this nigga buggin'_

_Cause I was doing it for us, I told 'em fuck the public_

_Couldn't believe that I was home alone contemplating_

_Overdosin', no more coastin', no more toastin' over oceans_

_They say you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_

_They say that your darkest hour comes before your dawn_

_But there was something I should've asked all along_

_I'mma ask on the song_

_Do you ever think of me when you lie,_

_Lie down in your bed, your bed of lies?_

_And I knew better than to look in your eyes_

_They only pretend you would be mine_

_And oh how you made me believe_

_You had me caught in every web that you weave_

_But do you ever think of me when you lie,_

_Lie down in your bed, your bed of lies?_

_I just figured if you saw me, if you looked in my eyes_

_You'd remember our connection and be freed from the lies_

_I just figured I was something that you couldn't replace_

_But there was just a blank stare and I couldn't relate_

_I just couldn't understand and I couldn't defend_

_What we had, what we shared, and I couldn't pretend_

_When the tears roll down it's like you ain't even notice em_

_If you had a heart, I was hoping you that would've showed it some_

_What the fuck you really telling me, what you telling me_

_I could tell you lying, get the fuck out, don't yell at me_

_I ain't mean to cut you, I ain't wanna catch a felony_

_This ain't How To Be A Player, you ain't Bill Bellamy_

_They say you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_

_They say that your darkest hour come before your dawn_

_But there was something that I should've asked all along_

_I'mma ask on the song_

_So does she know I've been in that bed before_

_A thousand count, and not a single thread of truth_

_If I was just another girl_

_Then I'm ashamed to say that I'm not over you_

_There's one thing I need to know_

_So call me, when you're not so busy just thinking of yourself_

_Do you ever think of me when you lie,_

_Lie down in your bed, your bed of lies?_

_And I knew better than to look in your eyes_

_They only pretend you would be mine_

_And oh how you made me believe_

_You had me caught in every web that you weave_

_But do you ever think of me when you lie,_

_Lie down in your bed, your bed of lies?_

The crowd clapped and cheered . I turned to my friends and gave them a thumbs up , everything went as planned . Jet was no longer wrapped around Azula's finger . I could tell he felt guilty , he was apologising with his eyes . But that's when I didn't feel in control anymore . I ran off the stage and headed for the toilets . The song was my simple revenge it helped at first but it was no good now . I felt sad just like before only now I wanted to forgive him . My mind told me yes but my heart said . However for once I wanted to listen to head and not my heart . I couldn't make my mind up , he was supposed to be in conflict not me . The truth of the matter was no matter what I choose... I still wouldn't be over him .


End file.
